Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid
by scoob2222
Summary: Milo's sees it coming a mile away. Takes place sometime after season 6. JackChloe


He saw it coming a mile away. New tech boy Scott hadn't been there two days when he started staring at Chloe at various times during the day.

It concerned him for many reasons. First was that it wasn't fun when Chloe's ex Morris was still here buzzing around her. And it certainly wasn't fun when he'd finally convinced her to give it another go, had been insanely jealous of any man that came near her, and then cheated on her in the conference room. Which half the office saw when someone put the security feed onto every screen in the place. It had made things very awkward until Morris had screwed up enough that Milo could fire him.

The second reason was that Scoot might be a good tech, but he seemed like slime. And Milo didn't want slime around his friend.

The third reason was currently over Chloe's shoulder pointing at her computer screen.

Jack Bauer.

The man who lived through hell a billion times and got out a billion times….and killed a whole bunch of crazy fuckers on the way.

There were very few people that Jack still had in his life. That he took care of. His daughter and Chloe were pretty much the only two that came to Milo's mind. And it would be very ugly if the new tech HE had hired fucked with Chloe. Very, very bad.

So maybe it was time to have a little talk with Scotty.

&&&&&&

"Listen Scott, you've been here for what? Three weeks now."

"Almost," the man in his early thirties replied, slightly nervous at being called into a close dup office this way, "Is there a problem with my performance?"

"Not at all. You're performance is right on. I just felt the need to give you a little warning."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand."

"It's just; I've seen you looking at Ms. O'Brian recently. I was concerned that you might be getting some….romantic ideas."

"Yeah, is that against the rules?"

"Well, yes and no. We've becomes more…..understanding about office relationships the last few years. It's just Chloe is very good friends with Jack Bauer and frankly, he doesn't do good things to people that mess with her."

"Why do you think I'm going to mess with her?"

"Cause I know you're type. Listen Scott—do yourself a favor and stay away. You're more likely to stay in one piece."

"Sure," Scott said, "Not like there aren't plenty of other fish in the seas."

&&&&&&

Of course, Scott was a slime and full of shit so it took about three days until he was back watching Chloe, flirting with her, but luckily nothing more than that. Still he could tell that Jack was unhappy about it, a couple of times he'd literally shoved himself between the two, one time even yanking Scott's hand off of Chloe's arm.

But still, nothing too horrible. Until of course they all went out for a drink one night after work. Chloe, Jack, Curtis, a couple of other techs, including Scott. Then, Scott got drunk, and while Jack was taking a call, got a little too grabby with Chloe.

Chloe was devoid of her usual stun gun, and before Milo could get across the room, Jack was suddenly there again and Scott was….still breathing—lucky for him.

On the upside he was fairly certain Scott's little crush on Chloe was pretty much over.

On the downside Jack had found the man with his hand feeling Chloe up and in no way did he appear to be calming down anytime soon.

&&&&&&

He'd stayed late the next day, waiting for some information to come in and he'd been heading to see Bill when he passed by Jack's office.

He'd left the door open a crack and he wasn't alone.

"Jack, you can't fire him because he got overly friendly with me?"

"Overly friendly? Chloe he had his hand on your…."

"I know where he had his hand. You damn near broke his hand and I'm fairly certain they won't be coming anywhere near me anytime soon. My tits aren't that nice."

Jack drew her to his side, "I beg to differ…since I can personally say that they are fucking spectacular. And you're trying to change the subject."

She sighed and brought her hand up to his face, "Because you're all upset and it's a waste of time. If he tries anything again I'll tell Bill and he'll tell Milo to fire him. Until then there's no point in harping on it."

She kissed him when he began to argue. When she pulled back he opened his mouth to argue again so she spoke first, "Look Jack, we could argue about this all night, or…" she moved her hands to her shirt, "You could tell me how spectacular my tits are again."

Jack's hand moved down when she'd undone the last button, his hand slipped inside the shirt and she arched her back against him.

"Fucking spectacular," he whispered as he leaned down.

And that was when Milo quietly closed the door and left. Because if Jack nearly broke the hand of the man that touched Chloe's tits, he did not want to find out what he did to the man that saw them.


End file.
